Disney Descendants: True World
by 59802718flame
Summary: What if instead of descendants didn't have the magic that made it what if was and it was more realistic? Meet Mal and her best friends Jay, Carlos, and Evie who parents once had the happiest live only for them to crumble and now are the rulers of the underworld in Auradon; The Isle of Lost. Ongoing poll for Possible pairings AU reality
1. Chapter 1 Mal

**Hey guys just wanted to say all character are not owned bye me but the plot of this fanfiction is originally created by me.**

Mal

" _Where are you," inquired a woman sneaking around as quietly she looked for signs of movement. The backyard seemed to glow in the five p.m. sunlight in the summer_

 _"Hehehe!" High pitched giggle rang from behind the womans. She quickly and silently rectified her direction heading towards a innocent looking bush._

 _"I wonder where Mal is," she falsely questioned putting her head in the opposite direction when she spoke not to give away her location. As she neared her target she lowered herself poised to catch her prey then vaulted behind the bush._

 _"Ahhhh," screamed Mal as she was scooped up and tickled by her mother Maleficent. "Stop mommy... i can't take it any...more," giggling as her mother tickled her wildly. When Maleficent stopped Mal sagged as if she had just finished a mile._

 _Once Mal caught her breath she quickly sat up and squealed as her mother lifted her into her arms and squeezed her tightly. Both of their deep brown hair shined in the light as they spun._

 _The scene seemed to fade as a buzzing noise came to exist existence only augmenting as the tableau disappeared._

Mal P.O.V

Mal laid quietly listening to her surroundings after waking up before deeming it safe to soundlessly get up and throw a pair of dark skinny jeans and a deep purple sweeter on with rips through the front sporting a green tanktop underneath with black heel boots with latches crossing around the ankle. As she finished dressing herself and putting on the basics of makeup to cover her bruises she headed to her window where the fire escape lay. The window opened easily due to daily use. She grabbed her keys and locked her window from the outside with a green, purple, and black tiger stripped key before heading up three floors on the escape to wake up her best friends. As she went up the last flight of steps she flung her impeccable rich purple curls over her shoulder. Once she reached her first stop she daintily tapped the glass. A small figure moved from the doorway and imediately shut the door behind them. Then they quicjly hobbled to the window as if escaping something. The figure quickly hurried out the window white spikey hair with dark roots following behind him as his door was hit harshly and screaming was heard.

"Where is my breakfast Carlos," yelled a woman, Cruella Da Vil, on the other side. Carlos shut the window locking it with a key similar to Mal except it was spotted white and black with a under tine of red. "Carlos open the door right now! You know what happens when you lock your door!" The harsh pounding began to cause the door to shake violently but it held strong proving Cruella couldn't knock it down for now. The two not waiting to prove the theory started up the stairs Mal helped Carlos who wore a white leather with a built in black hooodie over a read and black tap out t-shirt companied by black, red,and white high tops as they ran up a flight of stairs to get Jay.

As they arrived they saw Jay step out quietly sporting a dark black eye. He wore a three-fourth sleeve red shirt with a gray t-shirt underneath and gray joggers that with two zippers in the front of both of his thighs which tucked into a pair of red, black, and gray vans, also sporting his favorite red beanie. He turned and locked his window with zigg zagged yellow, red, and black triangles. After finishing his deed he turned arounded and nodded his head shifting his long naturally wavy hair at them and started towards the top floor where Evie's room lay. The two followed him.

Evie always being the first prepared out if them stood at the top boredly in a black wrap skirt underneath wore dark blue winter leggings that disappeared into ankle high fold over boots. On her upper body she had a black and dark blue off shoulder shirt that complimented her blue and black highlighted hair which was curled . As she sat she swung a key with black, blue, and red fading into each other in bloches all over the key.

"Took you long enough," she sighed as she stood up and patt off her behind knocking anything sticking to it off. She seemed tired under the thick layers of makeup she wore after all the four of them had been friends since the beginning of their parents fall.

"Sorry, Mom wasn't happy with the time I wake up at," Carlos replied with a cringe as he said wasn't. Jay frowned and patted his back.

"Your Mom is never happy just like the rest of our parents are," commented Jay as they walked down the fire escape and headed to there first day of highschool at Auradon. It was known for its not only great academics but also for its ever so popular lacrosse team Jay and Carlos were excited for the lacrosse part to escape there homes a little longer.

'Hopefully we can just finish without anyone learning our secrete,' thought Mal as they jumped from the latter and walked out the alley into the busy streets of the bad side of Auradon known as The Isle of Lost where all the criminals and street trash reside in.


	2. Chapter 2 Carlos De Vil

Carlos

Carlos P.O.V

One would think 6 years of abuse and 5 years of forced prostitution would break a person, but not one boy, Carlos Da Vil. He had not only great friends that knew his story, but who could also relate due to similar circumstances.

Carlos blinked blearily at his alarm clock only to flinch out of his bed. 6:50. Crap he was going to be late to make breakfast for mother, Cruella Da Vil, and her patience was not to be tested. Jumping out of bed he quickly stumbled into the kitchen thanking himself when he found the meal he prepared the night before wrapped neatly in saran wrap. He quickly grabbed a pan and set it on the stove heating it up to warm the meal. After heating up the food he quickly woke up his mother and set the food on her lap gently and backed up after finishing. Before Cruella even started to eat she checked the time and immediately got angered due to the "late" breakfast.

"Boy you're ten minutes late you know that equal to anotha thirty minutes tonight befoe you can come back and it betta show in your pay." The woman immediately slapped Carlos across the face splitting his lip on her sharp diamond ring. "I provide you with nice clothes, food and a roof above ya head and you can't even make ya mother a meal on time. Not to mention you still haven't given me my pay from last night when will you learn boy," she hollered at him as he stood up and kicked him with sharp heels and beat him.

After a good five minutes she stopped to catch her breath and Carlos took his chance rushing to his room and locking it he quickly grabbed his favorite jacket and keys.

Once he was ready he head towards the fire escape where Mal seemed to have watched the scene unfold. He could hear his mother pounding on the door harshly hitting the door yelling at him and cursing as he hobbled faster to the window. As he reached the window Mal helped him out and quickly locked the window for him. Both then ran up to Jay's window.

Jay had locked his window Carlos caught his breath and he then looked over Jay taking in his battered appearance most likely from lack of sleep due to his father's high standards.

They head to the next stop at a slower pace and are meet with a well dressed and looking Evie though she sat down looking tired under her facade of arrogance.

They may seem like a rag tag group but they where family they watched out for each other as much as possible Jay was like a big brother, Evie close to a mother, and Mal a protective sister. They where the anchor they each relied on to stay sane in the cruelty they endured everyday.


	3. Chapter 3 Jayden

**Hey guys just wanted to say I will try to update every Monday so there is a constant flow of work. And thanks for reviewing i love to see you thoughts on the story.**

 **Guest** \- I added a sprinkle of your idea in here at the end though some of it won't flow the best.

 **Pitchperfect2** \- I feel like you didn't read the complete description...? ? ﾟﾘﾓ? ﾟﾘﾓ

 **Thunder angle13-** I will show you each character (except Mal's) P.O.V of each other.

 **Honkin'Nigella** \- I did are you proud of me? #Notice_Senpai

Jayden

 _The smell of cookies floated around his nose as he flooded inside the house after a long day of school. He ran to the origin of the smell only to see his mother showing her contagious smile at him when she heard his entrance._

 _"Hi JJ how was school, my big fourth grader," cooed his mother as she offered a cookie._

 _Jay snatched the cookie up and replied with a smile, "Great I passed with a +A my test in Ms. Beckerman's class!" His mother scooped him up while cheering for him for his perfect test before setting him down._

 _"Well since you did so good we'll make your favorite food, Indian rice pudding," she awarded. Jay jumped happily as she set to work to make his favorite. He stopped his excited dance early once he heard the front door creek open open. He saw his father smiling from the doorway holding his arms out from the patio and just as Jay was about to jump into them when the door slammed in his face throwing him into darkness._

Jay P.O.V

Jay woke with a start only to be thrown from his chair with a violent punch to the face.

"Why did you not bring home a ring Jayden," shouted his father distressed father, Jafar. Once catching on to what was happening he realised he had been woken up be his father throwing his door open. Jay dug out four gold rings that were slightly aged. Jayfar snatched then up greedily. He seemed to hold a thing for rings once Jayden's mother, Ahlam passed away. "Yes, good they are perfect for your mother," Jafar said crazed fashion. "Next time don't make your mother wait. Ahlam we have such a useless son," He whispered the last part to himself. After giving a few extra hits to prove what would happen to Jay if he forgot again. Then he left leaving behind a battered Jay as Jafar staggering out of the room.

Jay sighed silently scolding himself for waiting until last minute to get the rings for this week he knew his dad had become more crazed around the anniversary of her death or their marriage after she passed away

Getting up Jay grabbed his outfit that he set out the night before and threw it on. He grabbed his and cheap black book bag and flung himself out the window. Just as he finished locking up he saw a breathless Mal and Carlos come up in a rush.

'Carlos's mom must have thrown a tantrum again' Jay guessed when he took in his appearance. It really hurt Jay to see Carlos like this when he was such an innocent kid with a kind heart, yeah they where in the same grade but Carlos was actually two years younger than them 13 while the rest of them where 15. Seems weird he was in their grade, but Carlos excelled at school skipping a grade in second grade and immediately fitting into the group.

Leaving his thoughts he nodded his head as greeting before leading the way to Evie's window. As they reached the last for steps they where met with a ready, but tired Evie. Jay looked her over immediately knowing she had a long night at the hostess club her mother owned.

Yeah they all had their stories but Mal's was always the worst making it painful to see their strong leader covered in makeup to hide the bruises Jayden also felt that way when he looked at the other's and himself.

'It hurt to know how much they had to suffer Evie who was beautiful and talented wasted it in old creeps that just came for sex, Carlos who had to do it so he could hide his "job" and Mal never deserved the stick she pulled to live in a pile of shit called life.' These bitter thoughts haunted him though he knew they couldn't change their fate due to them being the trash of the Isle of Lost so to those who lived on the sunny side of Auradon they were nothing.

 ** _Review pls helps me communicate with you guys. XD_**


	4. Chapter 4 Evelyn Queen

_**Thanks guys for all the support having over a thousand views already on day three makes my day.**_

 _ **I'll be updating all week before i go to my Monday only update with a update in between every weekly chapter.**_

Evie Queen

Strength, beauty, and arrogance was what she was taught. From day one it has always been those three things she was to live by. There was no option but those if she wanted to be loved.

 ** _The room was bright pink covered in beautiful furniture and paintings. It was similiar to what one imagined a,... Princess's room would look like. Though it was a void of true lif of any type of toy, children's book, or mess. It held no personality of the resident. The view shifts to a young girl and a woman sitting by a vanity desk._**

 ** _"Mother why do I need makeup? I thought natural beauty is true beauty," questioned a 7 year old Evelyn as her mother applied thick layers of foundation to her face._**

 ** _"Only those who are truly ugly say that to cover up the fact no one in society accepts them," Her mother, Ebony E. Queen, replied snottily and straight to the point._**

 ** _Evelyn frowned only getting one part of what her mother said. "Am I ugly momm-ther," she stuttered out. She was met with a harsh slap across the face._**

 ** _"What have I told you about calling me that disgusting name Evelyn," she loudly scolded. Evelyn held her stinging cheek for a moment before answering a mumbled reply of, " It is what the weak call those who need to take care of someone to feel strong... And those that say it are the trash of the Earth."_**

 ** _"Good now sit still and to answer your question yes, you are ugly," she said like it was very obvious. Evelyn deflated slightly regressing into her mind as her mother continued to add layer on layer of makeup._**

 ** _'Mother says it's weak to want to help others or ugly not to wear artificial beauty but I know it's not true.' The memory seemed to end there._**

Evie P.O.V

As Evie sat up she looked around her room it was still the same as eight years ago. Though she was not like her room that seemed the same. Unlike it she had aged. She had to grow up quickly after she was thrown into the cold water that is reality head first and blind. She became a hostesses, a more refine term for prostitute at the age of 9 once she mastered the true elegance of a hostess. Being a hostess seemed better though due to controled environment and regular customers who showered the girls in gifts, but its still trading sex for money and it hurt that she meant that little to her mother.

Evie sat up rolling back her strawberry pink quilt back. As she got up she glanced at the clock. 5:00 she headed into the bathroom connected to her room taking a warm shower. After showering she quickly dried her hair then head to her room to put on her favorite outfit even though it was school she liked to look the best she can. Once dressed she finished doing her hair by straightening her deep blue hair with ease and then curled the ends into tight ringlets spraying them with high quality hairspray. She then added her trademark braid crown to her forehead. She grabbed a deep purse filled with makeup of all shades and types neatly packed and organised by shade and other necessities to be ready for anything. She grabbed her key before heading out the window and locking it.

Trading her keys for her phone she noticed the time was now 7:08. Just after she slid her phone back into it's rightful pocket in her purse she heard her friends walkup the last flight the escape which groaned with every step.

"Took you long enough," she complained standing up and patting of the imaginary dust covering her bottom. She then looked up at them taking in their appearances only to frown. Jay and Carlos where bruised and ruffled. 'I'll have to take care of that when we get to the gas station,' she thought to herself already thinking of what they would need to cover up their abrasions. Mal on the other hand seemed perfectly fine, though Evie knew she was wearing the basics of makeup that Evie taught her.

Carlos apologized taking the blame. It truly hurt Evie to see him apologize for being abused when its not his fault. Sometimes Evie wished she could trade places so he could be strong and protect himself to some extent.

Jay's silence made her heart ache every second he was silent. She remembered the time when he used to grin in seventh grade he was known for being so happy-go-lucky. Now he faded and regressed because of his mother's death and his father instability.

Mal was the strongest out all of them not matter what they thought of Evie, Mal was the true survivor after the hell she constantly lives through she is the strongest. Evie knew that only Mal saw her break down one time after a bad night at the club. Mal was like a sister helping Evie through a panic attack. These guys where her one and only true family and nothing was going to change that.


	5. Urgent Polls update

ol  
lispan style="font-size: 12px;"Hey guys just wanted to update you guys on the /spanem style="font-size: 12px;"strongpairing polls/strong/emspan style="font-size: 12px;" i add for /spanstrong style="font-size: 12px;"Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay/strongspan style="font-size: 12px;" plz participate sooner the better because this influence the next chapter greatly!/span/li  
/ol 


End file.
